choices_stories_you_playfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Мэдисон Экхарт
Мэдисон — персонаж серий «''The Freshman», «The Sophomore» и «The Senior», была студенткой Хартфилдского университета и бывшим членом женского общества «Каппа Фи Сигма». Она закончила университет в «The Sophomore, книга 2», ''часть 14. Она впервые появляется в «''The Freshman, книга 1», ''часть 1. Внешность У Мэдисон светлые волосы средней длины, светлая кожа и серые глаза. Обычно она носит розовый свитер, которую дополняет большим серебряным ожерельем. Личность Мэдисон позитивна и легка на подъем. Она склонна быть игривой и внимательной к своим друзьям, в том числе и к вашему персонажу. На протяжении всей книги мы узнаём, что Мэдисон имеет много талантов, таких как танцы, актёрское мастерство и письмо. Она также любит вечеринки. Части The Freshman Книга 1 * Часть 1: Welcome to Hartfeld University * Часть 5: Game Day * Часть 6: Kappa House Party * Часть 7: Rush Week * Часть 8: On the Hunt * Часть 9: Sorority Ball, Part 1 (не на экране) * Часть 10: Sorority Ball, Part 2 * Часть 13: The Birthday Girl, Part 3 (упоминается) Книга 2 * Часть 2: Welcome Back Party * Часть 3: Auditions * Часть 4: Playing the Part * Часть 5: Stage Kiss (вариативно) * Часть 6: The Cast Party * Часть 7: The Talk * Часть 10: Ballot Boxing * Часть 12: The Debate * Часть 14: Inauguration Night * Часть 15: Setting Sail Книга 3 * Часть 2: A Place to Belong * Часть 4: Budgetary Concerns * Часть 5: Bad Reputation * Часть 6: A Kappa Birthday * Часть 7: Rebel With a Cause * Часть 13: California Dreaming (упоминается) * Часть 16: Never Gonna Give You Up (упоминается) * Часть 17: Don't You (Forget About Me) The Freshman: Game of Love * Часть 1: May the Best Couple Win * Часть 2: Everyone's A Winner The Freshman: Love Bites * Часть 1: The Bite * Часть 2: Blood Wanted Chris: Luxury Getaway * Часть 1: Luxury Getaway Rules of Engagement Книга 1 * Часть 4: Dirty Work (вариативно) * Часть 5: Song and Dance * Часть 18: Last Call Книга 2 * Часть 6: The Way to a Man's Heart * Часть 13: Up in the Air (вариативно) * Часть 16: The Flavor of Love (вариативно) * Часть 21: Finale III: Just Say Yes (вариативно) Книга 3 * Часть 16: Save the Date (вариативно) The Sophomore Книга 1 * Часть 2: Carry Me Home * Часть 4: Bills, Bills, Bills (упоминается) * Часть 5: Party Up * Часть 7: Livin' La Vida Loca * Часть 9: Barbie Girls * Часть 12: Get What You Give * Часть 14: Unbreak My Heart * Часть 15: Bitter Sweet Symphony (упоминается) * Часть 16: Baby One More Time (упоминается) * Часть 17: It's The End of the World as We Know It Книга 2 * Часть 3: Independent Woman * Часть 7: Try Again (упоминается) * Часть 11: Beautiful Day * Часть 12: Just Dance * Часть 14: Graduation (Friends Forever) * Часть 15: Not Ready to Make Nice The Junior Книга 1 * Часть 5: Somebody That I Used to Know (упоминается) * Часть 6: Problem The Senior The Senior * Часть 10: Imagine * Часть 15: Changes (вариативно) Отношения Даррен Даррен и Мэдисон встречались неделю, но ничего не вышло, и они остались друзьями. Логан и Трипп В книге 2 Логан и Трипп оба влюбляются в Мэдисон и всё время борются за её внимание. Мэдисон чувствует себя очень неуютно в этой ситуации и не знает, как с ней справиться. В зависимости от совета вашего персонажа, Мэдисон либо пойдёт на танцы с одним из этих парней, и они будут официальной парой, либо она пойдёт одна, так как она не сможет выбрать. Однако, если она будет встречаться с одним из них, это не продлится долго, поскольку в «''The Sophomore''» она будет одна. Бекка «Под этой ледяной внешностью она та ешё неженка», — ''Мэдисон о Бекке в книге 1, часть 7.'' Мэдисон называет Бекку своей лучшей подругой, хотя Бекка в основном относится к ней как к девочке на побегушках. Позже она начинает проводить всё больше и больше времени с Логаном или Триппом, поэтому Бекке приходится быть самой по себе. В «''The Sophomore, книга 1''» Бекка и Мэдисон поссорились из-за того, что Бекка была избрана президентом дома почти каждым членом женского общества Каппа Фи Сигма, а Мэдисон была избрана новым президентом главы. Это приводит к тому, что Бекка отвергает Мэдисон, и Мэдисон просит вашего совета. В книге 2 Бекка удивила Мэдисон песней на площади Хартфелда. Мэдисон оценила её удивление, и они помирились. Бекка получила ещё один сюрприз, и они отправились на скалолазание вместе. Выяснилось, что они впервые встретились, когда они обе решили быть частью Каппы Фи Сигмы и объединились для задания. С тех пор они дружат. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Персонажи «The Freshman» Категория:Студенты Категория:Персонажи «The Sophomore» Категория:Персонажи «The Senior» Категория:Студенты Хартфилдского университета